Alex Stone RETIRED
'First Name' Alexandria (aka. Alex) 'Last Name' Stone 'IMVU Name' NPC Played by DarkKeyome 'Nicknames' Baby Face Ditz Age 11/04/2117 ARK 2: '''18 '''ARK 3: 19 ARK 4: 20 Gender Female 'Height' 5'2" 'Weight' 108 'Blood type' A 'Behaviour/Personality' Alex Stone takes pride in almost everything she does and works quite hard when she feels like it. She is somewhat ditzy and doesnt really understand sarcasm well when its thrown at her. People like to mess with her, and she just laughs it off. But she can also be very witty and clever when the time is right. She has always been reserved to everyone except those who she loves or owes her life to. She doesn't like to argue with people even though her views on things are strong, so she just keeps her mouth shut about her opinion. She often has a strong opinioned voice in her head that she struggles with. It has the ignorance of a rebellious young adult and tells her to do everything that involves danger but she usually goes against it. She is a big hearted person and sympathizes for many people and will show it in little but meaningful ways. 'Clan & Rank' Clan: Kagemaru Clan 'What district do you live in?' District 2 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation' Secretary of Keyome Tasanagi of the Kagemaru Clan 'Fighting Style' No specific type, just the natural punches here and there if nessicary. 'Weapon of Choice' Any kind of gun. Especially the big boys. Allies/Enemies Allies: Anyone who doesnt do her or her clan/ loved ones dirty Enemies: Anyone who does 'Background' Alexandria Stone is the daughter of the young and unexperienced William Stone and Amy Kindles. But shortly after her first birthday they split, Amy intending on never seeing William again. Alex and her mother continued on with their life, battling bad boyfriends and hard times. When Alex was 12, while her mother was at work one day, the boyfriend of her mother, whom treated her like his own daughter overpowered her and mercilessly raped her. Huddled in a corner, Alex's mind raced. She grabbed her mothers small "just in case" gun and walked out into the other room where he sat. With the gun loaded, she cocked it and put the barrel to the back of his head. He begged and pleaded but without hesitation nor phase of her face, she pulled the trigger. Alex never fully trusted a man since. As Alex got older, her grades only skyrocketed. But she realized that just being smart wont get you anywhere. She discovered that looks play a big factor. So she played dumb and pretty. Eventually, people wanted to talk to her and be her more than friend. But it wasn't her ego that grew, it was someone else's. She started hearing a voice in her head that crudely and honestly commented on everything. It even tried to convince her to do things that were reasonable but mean. She tried to ignore the voice but it only grew louder. Eventually she just gave up on trying to rid herself of it and just let it speak its mind. She named it Venge. By the time Alex reached 17, she had mastered manipulation of people. And Venge was very supportive. In fact, Venge was the source of all the words she had used to manipulate them. Alex had also taken a strange intrest in guns. She started practicing her aim, speed and reflex and eventually became very dangerous with any type of gun. Especially favoring the big ones. So Alex, not wanting to risk anything, took care of her mother, making sure she was okay. Amy was the only thing she cared about. Alex longed to get out in the world, though. So she applied for many jobs. She was getting them to feed out of her palm. And then at 18, the game changed... 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' Chairmen Tasanagi OdaKeyome (talk) 05:30, February 14, 2013 (UTC) 'CHairman Yun ' Category:Kagemaru Category:NPC Category:Retired Bio